The following are publications disclosing background information related to the present invention: G. A. Held et al. (1982) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 77:6065-6069; A. Klier et al. (1982) EMBO J. 1:791-799; A. Klier et al. (1983) Nucl. Acids Res. 11:3973-3987; H. E. Schnepf and H. R. Whitely (1981) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:2893-2897; H. E. Schnepf and H. R. Whitely, European Pat. application 63,949; H. R. Whitely et al. (1982) in Molecular Cloning and Gene Regulation in Bacilli, eds: A. T. Ganesan et al., pp. 131-144; H. C. Wong et al. (1983) J. Biol. Chem. 258:1960-1967. R. M. Faust et al. (1974) J. Invertebr. Pathol. 24:365-373, T. Yamamoto and R. E. McLaughlin (1981) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 103:414-421, and H. E. Huber and P. Luthy (1981) in Pathogenesis of Invertebrate Microbiol. Diseases, ed.: E. W. Davidson, pp. 209-234, report production of activated toxin from crystal protein protoxin. None of the above publications report that partial protoxin genes when transcribed and translated produced insecticidal proteins as disclosed herein. These publications are discussed in the Background section on Molecular Biology. S. Chang (1983) Trends Biotechnol. 1:100-101, reported that the DNA sequence of the HD-1 gene had been publicly presented, (ref. 5 therein), and that the HD-1 toxin moiety resides in the amino-terminal 68kD peptide. M. J. Adang and J. D. Kemp, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 535,354, which is hereby incorporated by reference, described a plasmid, p123/58-10 therein, pBt73-10 herein, containing a partial protoxin gene that, when transformed into E. coli, directed synthesis of an insecticidal protein. M. J. Adang and J. D. Kemp, supra, and R. F. Barker and J. D. Kemp, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 553,786, which is hereby incorporated by reference, both teach expression of the same pBt73-10 partial protoxin structural gene in plants cells. Detailed comparisons of results disclosed as part of the present application with published reports are also detailed herein in the Examples, especially Example 5.